


You'll Eat It and Like It

by theresnoreason



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Forced Feeding, Rule 63, Stuffing, aggressively caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnoreason/pseuds/theresnoreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sollux thought she couldn’t expect any more aggressive babying from Karkat, the tiny angry troll already going to some pretty far, unnecessary lengths, but being pinned down with her sitting astride her hips and various foods scattered around them, well… Sollux found out exactly what really was a last resort for the other troll. With promises of a fresh hell already unfathomable to her, she shoved spoonful after spoonful, fork after fork, sandwich after way to many fucking sandwiches at her mouth."</p>
<p>Written for the kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Eat It and Like It

Sollux thought she couldn’t expect any more aggressive babying from Karkat, the tiny angry troll already going to some pretty far, unnecessary lengths, but being pinned down with her sitting astride her hips and various foods scattered around them, well… Sollux found out exactly what really was a last resort for the other troll. With promises of a fresh hell already unfathomable to her, she shoved spoonful after spoonful, fork after fork, sandwich after way to many fucking sandwiches at her mouth.

“You are keeping all of this shit down and you are going to like it,” she growled fiercely in a way Sollux had to admit was a little more than arousing and helplessly whimpered into the stew being shoveled into her mouth. She wriggled under Karkat. She might have been a small troll, but dear lord was she heavy enough with some raw muscle and probably enough… extra padding, for lack of better words, to keep nearly anyone on their back as long as she wanted.

“If forcing food down your pathetic gullet weekly isn’t enough to get it through your thick laser soaked pan, I am stuffing you good enough to last a fucking year,” she growled, her hand fumbling around the empty cartons for something else to force into Sollux’s face. Sollux let out a little sob of discomfort, her stomach feeling full to bursting and the slightest taste of bile in the back of her throat threatening to undo all the aggressive caring Karkat fought and won for since she walked, or rather kicked, her way through the door. Her pants were getting too tight, pressing uncomfortably into her, at the moment, protruding tummy.

“KK,” she whined, biting obediently down on the sub pressed against her stinging lips, “KK, pleathe…” she continued through the mouthful, swallowing with some effort.

“What. What, I’m not stopping,” Karkat warned incredulously, pulling back the sandwich and stealing a bite for herself.

“Well, one, my handth are falling athleep under your stupid fat thighth and- _owowowowow,_ ” Karkat leaned all her weight onto her knees, digging down into the arms she pinned beneath them before letting up, still chewing thoughtfully at the sandwich she decided to claim rather than force onto Sollux.

“Think very carefully about what you say next, Captor. Really carefully,” she warned, her eyes narrowing. Sollux was breathing heavy from the ache in her stomach and the weight on her hips.

“My pantth…” she grumbled weakly, “Unzthip them? Pleathe?”

“Oh my fucking god, don’t tell me you’re actually getting off on-“

“Oh FUCK you, KK,” she shouted in frustration, “My thtomach is hurting like a bitch and unleth you want to be coated in an exthtremely unflattering shade of approximately all the vomit, then you’ll open my god damn pantth,” she snapped, regretting the force she put behind her words when her stomach lurched. She threw her head back against the couch cushions, barely having the energy to summon the use for her psionics. In her surely infinite mercy, Karkat’s face softened.

“Oh shit, sorry,” she mumbled resting the sandwich she was working through against the other girl’s now heaving, nicely rounding belly, “I forget you wear jeans for trolls without intestines. Just so you know, you do have your full digestive tract intact, even if all the crap in your body is instead spewed out of your mouth and it’s withered from disuse.”

“Theriouthly… choke on a bulge,” Sollux groaned, “You are the wortht friend ever, why would you do thith,” the food wasn’t so much as settling as it was preparing to lead some sort of revolt on the entirety of her body. Karkat tried not to let the pangs of sympathy show, wiggling her legs so Sollux’s arms were free, certain she wouldn’t go using them at this point. After all, killing the bloodflow to the programmer’s hands might be a little needlessly cruel. She took up the sandwich again, eating it unusually quietly as she ran a hand over the tight, full belly of the other troll to sooth some of the discomfort.

Sollux gradually quieted down, her breathing getting more steady and less shallow, letting out quiet, unembarrassed burps. She sighed in relief with each one, her stomach softening a touch with the vacated space beneath Karkat’s large, blunt fingers.

“Better?”

“No,” Sollux hissed before finding the last few bites of the sandwich wordlessly tapping against her lips again.

With a groan and some quiet resignation, she took a bite, the entire ordeal seamlessly transitioning into part two of who knows how many.


End file.
